


The pillow fight

by lonely_night



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF, The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: 'Un point c'est toi', I should be sleeping (again), M/M, Pillow Fights, Singing, So I'm going to tag it as humour, Well I find it funny, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: Mika grinned at them and then looked next to him for the only person who wasn't singing. Andy."Aaannndddyyy," he sung, "why don't you join in?"Andy glanced up at him in dread, "no way! You guys are way too good for me!""Aww we don't care!" returned Jenifer, "it's only a bit of fun.""Yeah, come on Andy, you know you want to!" Said Zazie, grinning at him.





	

  
They were backstage during one of their rare breaks on The Voice.  
Zazie was humming to herself.  
It sounded a lot like a tune Mika recognised but he was on his phone so he just listened to her humming because he didn't want to spoil it.

Andy was curled up next to him on the sofa reading his book. Mika had somehow convinced The Voice studios to let Andy come along for the day because apparently Andy was feeling lonely at home without him. Which Mika thought was rather sweet. Zazie thought it was adorable.

  
Florent had gone out to buy them all food, bless him, she was starving.  
Jenifer was relaxing in a bright red chair next to her and moving her head casually in tune to the song Zazie was humming.  
It was one of Zazie's own songs actually. And who ever thought a song written and sung by yourself could become such an infuriating ear worm?  
Without realising it, Zazie started to sing softly to herself.

 _"T'es bien plus beau comme ça,_  
Un point c'est tout,  
Un point c'est toi,  
Je t'aime comme ça."

The lyrics meant so much to her.  
MIika, hearing her singing gently, translating the lyrics immediately in his head:

 _"You are so much more beautiful like this,_  
That's all,  
You are all,  
I love you like this."

Mika smiled when he realised what song it was.  
When she was writing it, Zazie realised that she found the more vulnerable side of a person so much more colourful and more beautiful than the brave face they put on to go into the world.

 _"Mmmm, sans artifice,"_ she sung.  
That translated to: 'free of pretending.'

Jenifer lifted her head from where it now rested on the arm of her chair and began to sing with Zazie,

_"Un point c'est tout,  
Un point c'est toi."_

  
Zazie looked across at Jenifer and grinned at her.  
" _Où est la vice?"_ they both sang together, and then Jenifer whipped out her phone and found the track.  
Skipping forward to the end of the first chorus, Jenifer and Zazie laughed as the backing music kicked in and the electric guitar and backing singers sung like they were singing only for them.  
After the first verse after the chorus both of them prepared to sing the first line of the second verse. It was very high-pitched so they both shared a grin before taking a deep breath and preparing to either completely knock the socks off of Mika and Andy who were listening, or, blast their ears off.  
" _Tu restes la faiblesse de mon intérieur,"_ they sang. The pitch worked well for Jenifer because she was used to singing quite high. And obviously Zazie could still sing it, despite having first recorded it back in 1996.  
Wow, that felt like such a long time ago. Yeowch, she wasn't that old was she?!  
Before she had time to dwell on that however, she noticed that Mika had put his phone down and looked like he might join in with the second chorus. Zazie smiled and glanced at Jenifer who had apparently noticed the same thing.

" _T'es bien plus mâle comme ça,"_ -you are much more manly like this. Zazie had wrote that lyric to show that men didn't need to be strong and that they could be just as masculine when bare and exposed.  
She looked at Andy and Mika curled up together on the sofa in front of her. They looked so peaceful and so perfect together.  
Mika had his arm resting on Andy's shoulder and, when she looked closer, she could see that Mika was softly caressing Andy's neck with his thumb.

Mika opened his mouth and started to sing with them.

_"Un point c'est tout,  
Un point c'est toi."_

His seemingly inexhaustible range was by no means defeated by the pitch and he matched the two women's voice easily and beautifully.

" _Je t'aime comme ça."_

Mika grinned at them and then looked next to him for the only person who wasn't singing. Andy.  
"Aaannndddyyy," he sung, "why don't you join in?"  
Andy glanced up at him in dread, "no way! You guys are way too good for me!"  
"Aww we don't care!" returned Jenifer, "it's only a bit of fun."  
"Yeah, come on Andy, you know you want to!" Said Zazie, grinning at him.  
"Nooo!" Begged Andy desperately  
"There's no need to be embarrassed!" added Zazie,  
"And you'll love it really," chipped in Jenifer,  
"And plus, I know how to make you sing, I know all your ticklish spots remember?" Reminded Mika, wickedly.  
Andy's eyes widened, "don't do this Mika!!!"

He squealed as Mika found his most ticklish spot.  
Writhing like a fish, Andy decided the only thing for it was to defend himself. He grabbed a pillow and attempted to chuck it at his boyfriend. The pillow missed its target horrendously and instead, it hit Zazie in the face.  
After recovering from the initial shock, Zazie made a face expressing her mock-outrage and picked up the pillow, chucking it right back at Andy.  
Mika gasped, trying his best not to laugh at Andy's surprised face, "how dare you, Zazie?!" and he picked up another pillow and threw it at her.  
Jenifer raised her eyebrows, pretending to be offended on Zazie's part, "Andy started it!" She protested, chucking a pillow at Mika.  
Mika managed to catch the pillow and held it for a second. He looked around at Andy and raised his eyebrows. Andy nodded.  
They both looked at Zazie who grinned. Jenifer laughed, "oh you two better be ready for this because we are going to whoop your asses!"  
"Oh yeah? Like to see you try!" Replied Andy.

Zazie and Jenifer gathered an armful of pillows each and cackled evilly.  
Andy and Mika, who had dived behind the sofa, were talking tactics. "You go for Jen and I'll go for Zazie," decided Mika.  
"Good plan," Agreed Andy, "we have so got this!"

The only thing was that they really hadn't 'got this'.  
Mainly due to the fact that Zazie and Jenifer -following the sound of their voices- walked menacingly towards the sofa. And then, leaning down over it, dropped the pillows on both Mika and Andy's heads.  
Both men shrieked in shock. They were really not expecting their vision to be showered with green and blue pillows at that moment in time.  
Unfortunately for Andy however, Zazie and Jenifer had not discussed tactics. They had not decided who they were going to throw pillows at. As a result of this, both Zazie and Jenifer dropped their pillows on the person that started it all in the first place. That person was Andy.  
Zazie whooped in victory at both Andy and Mika's surprised shouts.  
"Aww I feel so bad!" Giggled Jenifer, "y'know what, I'm joining Andy's team."  
"What?! Nooo! Don't leave me, Jen!" squealed Zazie  
"Aww nooo that means I'm going to have to go in a team with the monster that is Zazie!" Joked Mika  
"I'm so tempted to chuck another pillow at you now," laughed Zazie, "but I guess, if you're now my new teammate, that wouldn't be great sportsmanship."  
"No, it wouldn't," decided Mika, happily saving his own skin.

Jenifer and Andy were hiding behind a cupboard and talking tactics.  
"Y'know what, we should talk tactics too so that it makes them feel threatened," stage-whispered Zazie  
"Okay," replied Mika, also in a stage-whisper. Hearing them, Andy and Jenifer both laughed.  
"No, really though, we should get revenge on Jen for abandoning me, that traitor!" giggled Zazie.  
"By 'we', you mean yourself?"  
"Erm yeah, I thought I'd leave Andy to you," clarified Zazie.  
Mika winked.  
"Let's do this!"

They advanced on Andy and Jenifer who were whispering behind the cupboard still.  
"Once we get Zazie then- ahhhhh!!!" Squealed Jenifer, being pelted with 4 purple pillows at once. "Revenge is mine!" Zazie laughed uncontrollably and Jenifer crouched under a mass of purple.  
"Wha- noooooo!!" Begged Andy, as Mika covered him in green pillows and somehow managed to tackle him to the floor.  
Andy and Mika both laughed as they rolled around on the pillow-covered floor, tickling each other.

Zazie smiled proudly. Mika and Andy made such a beautiful couple and she was so happy for them. They complimented each other beautifully.  
Zazie briefly noticed that Jenifer had pressed replay on 'Un point c'est toi' and the first chorus was playing.  
She also realised that Jenifer had recovered from her pillow attack and was standing next to her, smiling fondly at the two men.  
Jenifer couldn't stop her smile from spreading.  
So Zazie decided to stop it for her, whacking her with the blue pillow she conveniently had it her hand. Screaming in surprise, Jenifer cursed.

The door opened.

Florent's face appeared.  
"Is someone dying?! That sounded like a death scre-"  
Florent stopped his sentence halfway through as he surveyed the mess the room was in. "What the hell has been going on whilst I've been out?"  
Zazie, Jenifer, Mika, and Andy all opened their mouths to talk but Florent cut them off, "actually... I don't really think I want to know..." he glanced down at Mika and Andy tangled on the floor and shook his head in mock-disbelief. He turned around, "I'll just grab the last shopping bag from the car," and he left the room.  
Zazie looked down at a pillow by her foot. Jenifer glanced at the blue pillow Zazie had just thrown at her. Mika and Andy looked at the pillows scattered all around them.  
Slowly, they all picked up one pillow each and glanced around at each other.  
Carefully, they crept to the door. Jenifer and Mika hid on one side of the door and Zazie and Andy stood on the other side.

  
A minute later, the door opened.

  
Florent's face appeared.

  
And then the sound of four pillows hitting him followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I tried to focus it on the great friendship between Zazie Andy Mika because not many Andy/Mika fics I've read have done that.  
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, for some reason some of the lyrics aren't in italics and I don't know why but I will change it at some point.


End file.
